Nouvelle version
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Mon histoire n'a rien avoir avec ceux que vous connaissez, beaucoup de chose change. Les caractères des personnages aussi. Tout les personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement excepté quelque uns. Il y aura quelques spoilers. Bonne lecture, désolé pour se résumer mais je suis assez nul pour sa. C'est ma 1ère fiction soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.
1. Intro

**Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient malheureusement excepter Abygael et Callie, Lucas.  
J'ai essayée de garder les caractères, malgrès que je suis un grande fan de Dragon Ball depuis mon enfance, j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile. Mais j'ai essayée de faire comme je peux ! xD  
J'espère que sa vous plairas et j'accepte toutes les critiques, ce qui me permettra de m'amélioré !  
Il y aura beaucoup de changement et ce n'est pas l'histoire de Dragon Ball que tout le monde connaît !  
Voily Voulou je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)**

Songoku et Végéta Briefs sont des Sayenjins et son heureux sur Terre.

_Goku et Chichi se sont connus lors de la recherche des Boules de Cristal, ce fut le coup de foudre. Ils se perdirent de vue, mais se retrouvèrent au Tenkaichi Budokai et se marièrent peu de temps après. Goku rencontra des personnes extraordinaires et hors du commun lors de son voyage. Chichi tomba enceinte pendant ses dernières années de 3 enfants, 2 garçons et une Fille qu'ils aiment énormément. Ils ont vécu beaucoup d'aventure, mais s'aiment toujours comme le premier jour._

Végéta et Bulma se rencontrèrent quand celui-ci était venu sur Terre accompagné de son bras droit Nappa, pour tuer ses habitants et la revendre au plus offrant. Il était sous les ordres du Tyran Freezer, qui fut tué par Notre héros à Namek. Ce fut le coup de foudre entre Le Sayenjin et La Scientifique, bien que celui-ci ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Bulma est la Meilleur Amie de Goku qu'elle a rencontré alors qu'elle était à la recherche des boules de Cristal. Végéta quant à Lui, il est le premier Grand rival de Notre Héros mais qui deviendra vraiment le Meilleur Amie de Goku par la suite. La naissance d'Abby le changera énormément, ce qui allait surprendre toute La Z-team. Cependant Il voudra toujours avoir sa revanche sur Goku. Bulma accouchera comme Chichi de 3 enfants. Bra la dernière de la Famille Briefs sera tout comme Abby la Princesse et la Protégé de La bande.

_Gohan et Caroline se sont rencontrés à l'université et ce fut le coup de foudre, malgré le caractère de cette dernière qui est un peu comme celui de Sa Mère Chichi. Caro est la Fille cadette de Satan Hercule, un prof d'art martiaux qui se l'a vanté souvent trop. Après plusieurs mois, Caro découvrit la vérité sur Gohan, mais fut réjoui, car cette dernière adorait Goku et elle était sa plus grande Fan. Videl la sœur Aîné de Caro était jalouse, car elle aimait aussi Gohan. Elle remarqua que Gohan et Caro s'aimait à la folie, et ce fut une raison, elle restera jalouse très longtemps. Gohan et Caro se marièrent 2 ans après. La même année, Caro fut enceinte d'une Petite Fille nommée Callie, qui fut adoré par La Team, elle ressemblait énormément a Abby et adoré s'entraîner avec son Grand-Père Goku, elle a les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus._

Trunks et Videl se sont rencontré lors d'un dîner qu'avait organisé Bulma. Cette dernière ainsi que Chichi voulait rencontrées Sa Copine, elles décidèrent d'invité Videl et Hercule en même temps. Videl aimait Trunks comme un ami, et elle était toujours amoureuse de Gohan. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils apprirent à se connaître et tombèrent amoureux. 2 ans après la naissance de Callie, ils eurent Lucas, celui-ci était comme Son Oncle Gohan, il n'aimait pas se battre et il était très calme, mais arborait de temps en temps le même caractère que Notre Prince, et s'énerver très vite comme Son Oncle Damon.

_Abby et Damon sortent ensemble depuis 2 ans, leur relation n'était pas apprécié par Goku et Végéta ainsi que les Demi-Sayenjins, qui lui ont bien fait comprendre. Goku avait interdit cette relation, mais Abby n'était pas bien ainsi que Damon. Goku se résolu car il n'avait pas aimé voir Sa Fille si triste. Damon fut averti par toute La Z-team de ne pas lui faire de mal._

_Damon aimait Abby plus que tout. Mais plus le temps passées, et plus Abby celle-ci sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et que ses sentiments envers Damon changeait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand elle était à ses côtés, mais ne le laissa pas montrer, et personne ne vit rien. Cependant Damon sentit qu'Abby s'éloignée, mais il garda espoir que sa s'arrange._

Bra et Goten sortent ensemble, quelques mois après Abby et Damon, celle-ci l'avait découvert car ils étaient dans une position embarrassante. Abby n'avait pas approuvé mais elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Son Frère et de Sa Meilleur Amie, sa la mettait toujours mal à l'aise de les voir ensemble, mais ne dit rien. Bra aimait Goten, mais les mois passaient et les sentiments de Bra, changés pour Goten, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde le faire souffrir. Goten aimait Bra, il sentait qu'elle s'éloignée de plus en plus de Lui, il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre, mais il accepterait son choix, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'est avec un autre que Lui.


	2. Connerie sans conséquences ?

**Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, il n'est pas très long, mais ceci est normal, vu que ce n'est que le début.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont bien sûr la propriétés d'Akira Toriyama.**

Abby, qui était une belle jeune femme de 19 ans.  
Ce matin-là, elle s'étira de tout son long comme un chat, elle était extrêmement fatigué _« Bon, je vais manger un bout... Et aller faire une petite séance d'entrainement ! » _Elle sortit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Damon qui dormait a côtés, elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes _« Je l'aime… Mais pas autant qu'avant… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! » _Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et se leva du lit _« Sûrement un coup de Blues… Ça me passera ! » _Elle prit une douche chaude, s'habilla, jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit et vit que Damon n'y était plus _« Il est sûrement descendu manger ! » _Elle sortit de la chambre et croisa Bra dans le couloir, sa meilleur amie qui était une belle jeune femme de 18 ans, elles se sourirent : «** Alors Abby, Ta bien Dormi ?!... Pas trop dur le réveil ?! » **La fille de Goku leva les yeux au ciel, et la regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Pff tu parles… Je suis crevé, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… Et en plus je re-taffe ce soir ! » **Bra rigola, et bailla ce qui fit sourire sa meilleur amie **« Allez viens, Je meurs de faim ! » **Abby acquiesça et elles descendirent les escaliers, elles passèrent devant la porte du labo qui était entre-ouverte, Abby fronça les sourcils _« Je suis sûr Que Tata l'avait fermé à clef hier ! » _Les Demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et entrèrent, en faisant le moins de bruit possible et sur leurs gardes, elles virent soudain deux ombres, qui tenaient une machine. Les Filles se rapprochèrent encore, elles plissèrent les yeux et reconnurent Leurs Grand-Frères respectifs **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » **Les Demi-Sayenjins sursautèrent, ce qui fit que Goten appuya par mégarde sur le bouton de marche, une lumière bleuté apparut et les aveuglèrent, puis elle toucha Abby et Bra, puis dans la seconde suivante, elles disparurent du labo.

Goten et Damon avaient eu le temps de voir leurs sœurs qui venait d'arriver, mais dès qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, elles n'étaient plus là. Ils cherchèrent dans la pièce abasourdis, mais ne virent ni Abby ni Bra, ils déglutirent. Damon murmura paniqué **« On va se faire tuer ! » **Goten le regarda énervé **« Noon, Tu crois ?!... On ne va pas se faire tuer… On va se faire A-TO-MI-SER Oui ! » **Puis Goten fit les cents pas et parlait toujours avec rage **« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'écouter, Bordel ?!... Jamais je n'aurais dut te suivre, Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Mais Mon-sieur Damon Briefs, n'en fais qu'à sa tête comme toujours ! » **Damon d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant **« Calme-Toi ! » **Goten s'arrêta net, le regarda indigné, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et s'écria **« Calme ?!... MAIS COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?!... ON NE SAIT MEME PAS OU SONT NOS SŒURS, ET TU ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER ?!... MAIS C'EST DU GRAND DELIRE ! » **Il souffla et reprit toujours énerver **« Tu ne sais même pas dans qu'elle situation on est ?!... Papa et Tonton vont nous tuer quand ils vont l'apprendre et… » « Quand on va apprendre quoi ?! » **Damon et Goten déglutirent difficilement en reconnaissant les voix, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement mais lentement et virent Goku et Végéta à l'entrée de la porte, avec un regard interrogateur pour notre héros et un froncement de sourcils pour Le Prince des Sayenjins. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Goten leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Au fur à mesure du récit, Le regard des Sayenjins pur s'assombrirent, Les Demi-Sayenjins paniquèrent et leurs jambes tremblèrent _« On est foutu ! »_

**Alors des avis ?**

**Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à Abigaël et Bra ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Goten et Damon, au vu de la réaction de leurs pères ? Comment vont réagir la Z-team face à la disparition subite des Demi-Sayenjins ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! **


	3. Nouveau Monde

**Voilà la suite, qui j'espère va vous plaire.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama et de Hiromu Arakawa**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

_Pendant ce temps, dans un monde très différent du nôtre :_

Le Grand jour était arrivé, le duel entre Le Colonel Roy Mustang le célèbre Alchimiste de Flamme, et Edward Elric L'Alchimiste Fullmétal l'un des plus célèbre et le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée.

Le Colonel Roy Mustang est un vrai tombeur et ne s'est jamais posé. Il est beau, charismatique, calme et ne s'énerve que très rarement, c'est aussi un très grand paresseux lorsqu'il s'agit de travailler, mais il est très dévouer envers ses subordonnées. Roy est très proche de son Lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye, qui est aussi nommée « L'œil du Faucon ». Riza est très pointilleuse lorsqu'il s'agit que Son Colonel signe des papiers très important, et elle sait très bien se faire respecter à l'aide de son 9mm qu'elle ne se sépare jamais, surtout quand Mustang dort au lieu de faire ce qu'il devrait faire. Riza avait des sentiments pour son supérieur mais n'osait pas le lui avouer, car sa leur était interdit, par la loi. Roy Mustang ne se sépare jamais de ses subordonnés composés de son Lieutenant Havoc, Sous-Lieutenant Fuery, Adjudant-chef Breda et Sergent-chef Falman. Et c'est derniers le suivrait n'importe où, et serais toujours fidèle au Colonel quoi qu'il arrive et qu'il l'aiderait tous à gravir les échelons, pour devenir le nouveau Généralissime. Roy Mustang n'avait pas peur de son duel, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, et que les évènements à venir, n'allait pas être de tout repos, et très difficile, mais ne s'en soucia guère.

Edward Elric était le plus jeune Alchimiste d'Etat de l'armée, on le surnomme le Fullmétal, parce qu'il a des automails, qui remplace son bras droit et sa jambe gauche. Edward Elric a les cheveux blonds et les yeux ambrés. Il est très impulsif et colérique, il s'énerve extrêmement vite, surtout quand il est question de sa taille, qui est assez petite pour son âge. Bien sûr Son supérieur, le Colonel Mustang ne se privait pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Il s'énerve aussi quand on lui dit qu'il doit boire du lait, qu'il déteste plus que tout. Edward est toujours accompagner de Son Petit Frère Alphonse Elric qui est beaucoup plus calme que l'aînés, et qui évite souvent à Son Grand Frère des ennuis, il est tout le temps dans une armure, mais la suite de leurs histoire ne sera révélé que plus tard. Edward est sorti avec Winry pendant de 2 ans mais il a rompu car ses sentiments avaient beaucoup changés.

Le combat allait commencer, Edward sourit **« Alors Colonel… Prêt à prendre la raclée du siècle ?! » **Roy ferma les yeux, sourit moqueur **« Et Toi ?!... Petit ! » **Edward s'énerva derechef **« QUI EST SI PETIT, QU'UNE FOURMI NE LE VERRAIS PAS ?! » **Les soldats regardaient les duellistes avec intérêt, Roy sourit et sortit sa main ganté **« Mais Toi Voyons !... Mini pousse ! » **Edward sauta sur Mustang, qui allait claquer des doigts, quand une lumière bleu apparut. Les duellistes s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent le ciel surprit. Les soldats regardèrent aussi.


	4. La Rencontre

**Voilà la suite de mon histoire, les personnages de m'appartienne pas malheureusement, j'ai essayé de garder à peu près les mêmes caractères, mais leurs caractères je l'ai ai un peu changé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Les présents ne virent rien pendant plusieurs secondes, lorsque deux fines formes chutèrent en pic pour atterrir brutalement, dans un grand Boom en plein milieu du terrain et des militaires. L'assemblée était si surprise qu'aucun ne purent bougés. Au bout de quelques minutes, Breda regarda ses collègues choqué aussi choqués qu'eux **« C'est… C'est des Femmes ?! » **Ils regardèrent bien et écarquillèrent les yeux devant la vérité. Ces Dernières ne bougeaient pas, et personne ne pourrait dire si elles étaient vivantes ou non, Fuery était très perplexe **« Vous croyait, qu'elles… Qu'elles sont vivantes ?! » **Havoc regarda le ciel pensif avec une cigarette au coin de la bouche **« Huum… Tomber de cette hauteur ?!… Un humain n'y survivrait pas… Sa serait un miracle ! »** Falman s'avança lentement de deux pas, mais s'arrêta net quand une des Jeunes Filles bougea légèrement les doigts. Les Soldats retinrent leurs respirations, et au bout d'un moment ils crurent qu'ils avaient rêvé, car elle ne faisait plus aucun mouvement. Quand sans s'y attendre, la même Fille toussa difficilement le visage contre Terre, les soldats furent surpris qu'elle soit vivante après sa chute de plusieurs mètres, elle se redressa doucement en se tenant la tête sous le choc, et la secoua doucement de gauche à droite complètement sonnée **« Ah Ma Tête... On dirait qu'un train met passer dessus ou que j'ai combattu Boo pendant des mois !… Aie, Aie, Aie !... Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ?! » **Les présents la regardèrent bouche-bée, choqués et perplexe.

La Jeune Femme regarda autour d'Elle sans prêter attention au soldat, qui la fixait incrédule. Elle vit Sa Meilleur Amie inconsciente non loin de l'équipe Mustang. Elle s'envola vers celle-ci, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la secoua doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer **« Bra Tu m'entends ?!... Ouvre les yeux Allez ! » **Les paupières de Bra frémirent légèrement, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et complètement sonné par sa chute tout comme La Fille de Goku. La Fille de Végéta se redressa très lentement en se tenant la tête qui lui tournait, le ventre complètement retourné et regarda Sa Meilleur Amie surprise **« Abby ?!... Mais Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » **Celle-ci haussa les épaules ne sachant pas non plus **« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Tout ce que je me souviens… C'est Qu'on était dans le labo… Avec Goten et Damon ! » **Bra hocha la tête, en se remémorant les évènements **« Ouais Je m'en souviens ! » **La Fille de Végéta secoua la tête** « Pfff Ma Tête… J'ai l'impression que je me suis battu pendant des mois non-stop ! » **Abby rigola doucement, amusée **« Sa m'as fait le même effet, t'en fais pas ! » **L'aînée Demi-Sayenjin tourna sa tête, vit qu'elles n'étaient pas seule et fronça les sourcils méfiante _« Qui sont ces types ?! » _Bra suivit son regard et vit où elle se trouvait. Abby se releva et tendit sa main à Sa Meilleur Amie, qui lui prit pour se relever à son tour.

Le Colonel et ses subordonnés s'avancèrent vers Elles méfiant, sous l'œil curieux des Soldats qui ne les quitter pas des yeux. La Fille de Végéta se mit instinctivement derrière Sa Meilleur Amie _« Même si ce n'est que des Humains… Je ne suis pas trop rassurée ! » _Les soldats étaient intrigués et méfiant par ses Jeunes Filles venue de nulle part. Mustang et ses Subordonnés arrivèrent devant les Demi-Sayenjins accompagnés Des Elric qui était tout aussi intrigués que les Militaires par Ses Demoiselles. Abby avait un regard curieux, grave et suspicieux **« Qui êtes-vous et Où nous sommes ?! » **Imperturbable Mustang lui répondit méfiant tout de même **« Je suis le Colonel Roy Mustang ! » **Les Demi-Sayenjins froncèrent les sourcils en se Colonel continua en passant son regard d'Abby à Bra **« Et vous êtes à Amestris, Dans la ville de Central… Et plus précisément dans l'enceinte de l'armée ! » **Les 2 Meilleurs Amies se regardèrent encore plus perplexe, La Fille de Végéta était perdu **« Amestris ?!... Jamais entendu parler !… Et Toi Abby ?! »** Bra regarda Sa Meilleur Amie, et vit qu'elle était en pleine réflexion _« Amestris ?!… Connais pas… Comment on a bien pu… Oh Non !... Ce n'est pas possible !... Quand Damon et Goten était dans le labo… Ils tenaient… » _Abby écarquilla les yeux et la colère la prit **« MAIS QUELS IM-BECILES ! Je vais les tuer !... Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot, Ma Parole ! » **L'assemblé avait reculé d'un pas sous l'excès de colère de la Demi-Sayenjin, La Fille de Végéta la regarda interrogatrice ne comprenant toujours pas, Abby tourna la tête et la regarda **« Je vais Tuer Mon Abruti de Frère et le tiens par la même occasion ! » **Bra la regarda toujours sans comprendre en fronçant les sourcils perplexe **« Pourquoi ?! Je ne comprends pas ! » **Abby inspira légèrement pour se calmer **« Réfléchi !... Goten et Damon étaient dans le labo de Tata et ils tenaient le convecteur temporel ! » **Bra prit son menton entre ses doigt et fit marchait sa mémoire et eut un éclair de compréhension _« Mais Oui… Ce que Maman et Abby parlait il n'y a pas si longtemps ! » _Bra regarda le ciel puis Sa Meilleur Amie compréhensive. Les Soldats se regardèrent tous, ne comprenant rien de quoi elle parlait. La Fille de Végéta se tapa le front doucement **« Mais oui je m'en souviens maintenant !... Tu m'en avais parlé ! » **Bra s'écria aussi furieuse qu'Abby quelques secondes auparavant **« Toujours à faire des trucs débile et sans réfléchir ses deux-là ! » **La Sœur de Goten ricana nerveusement mais hocha la tête dépités **« Et quand j'y pense… On n'a repris la relève ! » **La Fille de Végéta sourit amusée et acquiesça, La Fille de Goku sourit à son tour mais le perdit et se frotta la tête en soupirant fatigué et agacée **« Bulma et Moi ont n'aurais vraiment du le détruire, au lieu d'attendre ! » **Les Demi-Sayenjin soufflèrent exaspéré, Bra soupira **« Damon… » **La Fille de Goku en soupirant aussi **« Et Goten… » **Elles se regardèrent et finirent d'une même voix **« Sont des Hommes mort ! »**

D'une voix hésitante, Breda toussa légèrement, qui fit tourner le regard des 2 Meilleurs Amis vers Lui, Breda rougit mais se reprit **« Et vous… Qui êtes-vous ?! » **Abby et Bra le regardèrent avec méfiance, cependant La Fille de Goku sourit et se présenta **« Je suis Abigaël Son, mais on m'appelle Abby… Et là c'est Bra Briefs Ma Meilleur Amie de Toujours ! » **L'assemblée la regardèrent perplexe, Alphonse s'approcha aux côtés de son Frère, aussi interrogateur que les autres **« Et… D'où venez-vous ?! » **Abby et Bra le regardèrent curieuse et haussèrent les cils _« Pourquoi il est dans une armure ?!... On verra ça plus tard ! » _Les Demi-Sayenjins se regardèrent et sourires complices, elles se tournèrent vers Alphonse et les militaires. La Fille de Goku fit un grand sourire digne de Son Père en pointant le ciel de son index **« On vient du ciel, Pardi ! » **L'assemblée la regarda interloqués. Edward fut le 1er à réagir et s'avança d'un pas **« NE RACONTEZ PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI, ON NE PEUT PAS VENIR DU CIEL, DITES-NOUS LA VERITE ! » **Abby ferma un œil, tellement que la voix du Fullmétal porta autour d'eux, elle répliqua en le regardant **« TU VAS ARRETER DE CRIER, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURDE PETIT !… ET JE NE MENS PAS, VOUS VOULEZ UNE PREUVE ?!… BAH LA VOICI ! »** A ses mots, ses pieds flottèrent à 5cm du sol, puis s'éleva à plusieurs mètres de celui-ci, elle fit plusieurs loopings en rigolant comme une enfant. Edward voulut répliquer à son commentaire sur sa taille, mais perdu ses mots quand elle s'était envolée.

L'assemblée restait bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés. La Fille de Végéta sourit en regardant Sa Meilleur Amie qui rigolait toujours en continuant ses loopings, Bra jeta un coup d'œil vers Les Militaires et failli partir dans un grand éclat de rire, devant la tête qu'ils faisaient, mais se retint et se contenta de pouffer. La Fille de Goku continua ses loopings un moment, puis s'arrêta en se mettant en tailleur dans les airs et regarda l'horizon en se concentrant _« Comment on va bien pouvoir rentrer ?!... Ce monde est tellement différent… Je ne ressens aucune énergie que je ne connaisse ! » _Abby soupira en fermant les yeux, quand soudain elle les rouvrit en sentant une force plus grande que les autres mais moins impressionnante que Broly ou Majin Boo. Bra l'ayant senti aussi, elle fronça les sourcils.

**Des avis ?**

**A qui peut bien appartenir cette force, dans un monde comme celui-ci ? Comment Nos Demi-Sayenjins vont bien pouvoir rentrer chez Elle ?**

**La suite dans les prochains épisodes. **


	5. Première Impression

Les Demi-Sayenjins se retournèrent en même temps, avec un visage grave et sérieux. Les Militaires regardèrent Bra, ne pouvant pas voir Abby toujours dans les airs et avait un regard d'incompréhension en voyant le regard dur de La Fille de Végéta. Les soldats se retournèrent curieux en étant plus que surpris et interloqués en voyant le Chef de ce Pays : Le Généralissime avec sa Secrétaire à ses côtés, qui s'approchaient avec plusieurs Généraux et Soldats qui étaient autour d'eux.

Les Soldats qui assistaient au Duel depuis le début firent immédiatement le salut militaire en les voyants. La Team Mustang était confus, Roy leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil ne lâchant pas sa position _« Elles ont su que le Généralissime était derrière nous ?!... Comment ?!... Il faut vraiment que je mette tout ça au clair, et que je découvre qui elles sont réellement ! »_

La Fille de Goku redescendit lentement devant Sa Meilleur Amie, les poings serrés et le regard sérieux et dur. Le Généralissime les salua d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire, qui ne plaisait pas du tout aux Demi-Sayenjins **« Je tenez à me présenter dès que j'ai vu ton petit exploit de tout à l'heure ! »** Abby et Bra froncèrent les sourcils ** « Je suis Le Généralissime King Bradley... Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue à Central, Mesdemoiselles ! » **Le Chef se tourna toujours avec le sourire vers La Fille de Goku **« Je me dois de te dire que je suis très impressionné par tes talents ! » **Abby durcit encore plus son regard méfiante, ce qui n'échappa pas à La Team Mustang **« J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur vous !… Je vais vous laisser au bon soin de ce bon Colonel Mustang !... Qui se chargeras bien sûr aussi de répondre à toutes vos questions si vous en avez ! » **Bra regarda le dos de La Fille de Goku, qui était toujours méfiante, mais cependant celle-ci fit un sourire qui n'a rien à envier à Végéta. Abby déclara avec une arrogance que ce dernier aurait eu en ce moment-même **« Ok mais sachez que je vous direz, que ce que vous aurais besoin de savoir !... Autrement dit je dirais ce que je veux… Et quand je veux !... Vous avez beau être le Généralissime ou… Je ne sais pas trop quoi !... Je ne suis aux ordres de personne ! » **Le Généralissime sourit amusé et non surpris.

Les Soldats étaient scandalisés ainsi que La Team qui étaient ébahis et choqués qu'elle ose répondre ainsi aux Généralissime King Bradley, l'Homme le plus important d'Amestris. Le Général Hakuro à qui ça n'a pas du tout plut et qui ne tarda pas à le montrer, s'avança avec une sorte de grosse mitraillette et pointa La Fille de Goku avec celle-ci. Cette Dernière sourit encore plus en le regardant faire, ainsi que La Fille de Végéta qui secoua la tête dépitée et amusée, il fut déstabilisé quelques instants mais se reprit vite **« Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler ainsi !… Vous ne savez donc pas à qui vous parler ?!… Excusez-vous tout de suite, sous peine de mort immédiate ! » **Abby rigola doucement, La Team fronça les sourcils. La Fille de Goku s'arrêta de rire mais continua de sourire et s'approcha lentement de quelques pas, Hakuro leva encore plus son arme **« Arrête-toi ! » **Abby continua à s'approcher mais s'arrêta après six pas pas amusée **« Vous pensez vraiment… Que ceci, me fera un quelconque effet ?!... Et ben laissez-moi vous dire que Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil Mon Cher ! » **Hakuro serra les dents et les mains autour de son arme, l'assemblée appréhendait la suite **« Ça ne me fera au-cune égratignure… Ni même à Bra ! »** La Fille de Goku perdit son sourire amusé pour un visage sérieux, grave et menaçant**« Vous n'aurez jamais les moyens de nous tuer ou de nous faire le moindre mal ! » **Le Général Hakuro oubliant sa peur, piqué au vif, il s'énerva de plus belle **« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » **A ses mots, il tira plusieurs balles en direction d'Abby, celle-ci les arrêta de sa main droite , excepté la dernière où elle écarta juste sa tête de quelques centimètres avec une extrême facilité, sous les yeux grand ébahis et interloqués des Militaires, Bra leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant _« Elle ne changera jamais… Toujours à en faire trop ! »_

La Team Mustang la regardèrent ébahis, et en fronçant les sourcils, Le Colonel était perplexe _« Il faut vraiment que je découvre, qui elles sont !… Elle flotte dans les airs et maintenant elle arrête plusieurs balles d'une seule main avec une telle facilité ! » _Roy observa La Fille de Végéta, ne pouvant pas avec Abby, comme celle-ci était de dos _« Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir d'Ouroboros !… Je dois vraiment éclaircir tout ceci ! »_

Les Soldats ne bougèrent plus ébahis, Hakuro tenait toujours sa mitraillette qui pointait toujours La Fille de Goku, il sentit ses jambes tremblait, il était abasourdis **« Co… Comment Est-ce possible ?!... Tu n'es pas une humaine ! » **Abby rigola amusé, se retenant de tout commentaire. **« Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un tour de passe-passe ! » **La Fille de Goku leva son poing au niveau de son visage, elle desserra ses doigts un à un, les balles tombèrent une à une sur le sol, elle en garda une entre son pouce et son index, et l'envoya effleurer la joue du Général qui eut juste une petite entaille, un filet de sang coula sur sa joue. L'assemblée était pétrifiée devant la scène. En sachant que La Fille de Goku l'avait envoyé avec plus de force et de rapidité que lorsqu'elle était sortie de la mitraillette. Le Général Hakuro était paralysé ainsi que tous les Militaires, qui étaient bouche-bée. La Demi-Sayenjin reprit un visage dénué d'amusement, qui fit hausser les sourcils à La Fille de Végéta _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote ?! » _Son regard fit trembler inconsciemment L'assemblé excepté Le Généralissime qui gardait le sourire. Bra lui jeta un coup d'œil et fronça les sourcils _« Je n'aime pas son sourire, il est mauvais ! » _Puis elle tourna son regard vers Sa Meilleur Amie qui s'était avancée juste devant Le Général Hakuro, qui avait toujours sa mitraillette pointé sur Elle.

Abby leva sa main droite et prit le canon de la mitraillette dans celle-ci, elle l'écarta lentement sur le côté pour laisser voir son visage, qui était toujours sérieux, Elle sentit la mitraillette tremblé légèrement **« Allez-y appuyé !... Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! » **Hakuro déglutit n'étant plus sûr, Les Soldats regardèrent la scène paniqué et inquiet, La Team observèrent la scène perplexe **« Allez-y !... C'est le seul moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment un tour de passe comme vous dîtes ! » **Bra s'avança d'un pas pour stopper Abby, en voyant qu'Hakuro ne savait pas quoi faire. Cependant, aucun des deux n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que contre toute attente, Le Généralissime applaudit. La Fille de Goku lâcha la mitraillette, et tourna la tête pour regarder Bradley sérieusement le regard beaucoup plus dur **« Incroyable !... Je suis impressionné ! » **King se tourna vers **« Colonel Mustang !… Faîtes-en sorte qu'elle soit bien à l'aise parmi nous ! »** Roy fut surpris mais acquiesça **« Et répondez soigneusement et complètement à leurs questions, et dîtes leur tout ce qu'elles ont besoin de savoir !… Je compte sur vous ! » **A ses mots, il se tourna vers** « A bientôt Chère Abigaël ! »** Le Généralissime se retourna et commença à partir, il s'arrêta et sans se retourné **« Ah j'allais oublier Colonel !… Inscrivez donc cette Jeune Fille à l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat ! » **Mustang fut surpris de cette déclaration **« Je veux savoir de quoi elle est capable !… Cependant pas la peine qu'Elle fasse l'oral mais juste la pratique !… Même si je sais qu'elle le passera sûrement haut la main ! » » **Et Il repartit avec ses Généraux et Ses Soldats, Hakuro rangea son arme, puis se retourna vers Les Soldats toujours présents **« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?!... Retournez à vos tâches, tout de suite ! »** Les Soldats ne se firent pas prier et repartirent sans demander leurs restes.

La Team Mustang resta sur place toujours ébahis parce qu'ils ont vu juste avant, ils se retournèrent vers Les Demi-Sayenjins. Ces dernières regardèrent partir le Généralissime avec leurs airs sérieux, et quand ils furent rentrés, Bra se rapprocha de Sa Meilleur Amie doucement et arriva à ses côtés **« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ce type, Pas Toi ?! » **Abby ne la regarda pas et hocha la tête **« Oh Oui !... Un très mauvais même ! » **La Team les écoutait perplexe sans rien dire _« Peut-être qu'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur Elles ! » _Bra la regarda très curieuse en soupirant légèrement **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?! » **La Fille de Goku soupira à son tour **« Premièrement, il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison !... Deuxièmement regarder Papa et Tonton tuer ce qui me sert de frère et le tien pour nous avoir envoyé ici ! » **Bra sourit en entendant sa remarque et regarda Abby, qui la regardait et elles partir dans un grand éclat de rire, La Fille de Goku s'arrêta et pris un air grave **« Et enfin Dernièrement… Savoir ce qui peut bien se passer ici, car quelque chose me dit que d'être dans ce monde ne vas pas être une partie de plaisir tant qu'on ne sait pas comment rentrer !... Et je veux en savoir plus sur ce Généralissime Bradley ! » **Abby regarda Bra, qui fronça les sourcils **« Je n'aime pas ce 'Généralissime' !… Il dégage une aura beaucoup trop étrange ! » **La Fille de Végéta chuchota, que seul Roy et Edward qui s'étaient rapprochés entendirent **« Quelque chose… De pas humain tu veux dire ?! » **Les 2 Alchimist se regardèrent et reportèrent leurs regards sur Les Demi-Sayenjins, La Fille de Goku acquiesça **« Oui, pas aussi puissant que Broly ou Majin !... Mais tout de même très inquiétante et surprenante dans un monde telle que celui-ci !... Mais je suis sûr qu'il est loin d'être humain ! » **Bra hocha la tête, Abby soupira en regardant le ciel **« Ici, on n'est sûrement dans un monde parallèle au nôtres ou un truc du genre !... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on ne ressent aucune aura de Familier ! » **Elles se perdirent dans leurs pensées.

Le Colonel les regarda tour à tour pensif _« Elles ne semblent pas être des leurs !... Mais Qui sont-elles vraiment ?! » _Mustang rompit le silence **« Bon, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée ! » **Les Demi-Sayenjins sursautèrent légèrement et le regardèrent. Roy fut mal à l'aise mais ne laissa rien paraître **« Veuillez-nous suivre ! » **Il se retourna et s'avança vers l'entrée, Abby et Bra se regardèrent quand **« Attendez ! » **Mustang se retourna surpris et Ses Subordonnés la regarda curieuse, La Fille de Goku regarda le bâtiment de haut en bas **« A qu'elle étage est votre bureau ?! » **Roy la regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Au 12****ème**** étage, La Fenêtre de droite ! » **Il la montra du doigt à ses mots, La Fille de Goku souffla et regarda Sa Meilleur Amie, qui comprit et elle hocha la tête, La Fille de Goku se rapprocha de Roy, et sans crier gare elle le prit par la main ainsi que celle de Riza, elle s'envola sous l'œil surpris de La Team, La Fille de Végéta fit de même avec Les Frères Elric.

Le Lieutenant Havoc le regarda et souffla agacée **« Evidemment, c'est nous qui devons, nous taper l'ascenseur ! » **Ses coéquipiers soufflèrent eux aussi, se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au bureau de leur Supérieur.

La Fille de Goku était à la moitié du bâtiment, et regarda Roy et Riza qui n'osèrent pas regardèrent en dessous d'eux **« Vraiment Désolé, mais je préfère les moyens rapides !... Et J'ai horreur des ascenseurs et encore moins attendre ! » **Roy et Riza sourirent malgré eux _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! »_

Bra, elle se posait une question sur _« Ce n'est pas normal !... L'armure devrait être plus lourde que ça ! » _La Fille de Végéta haussa les épaules, ne s'y intéressant pas davantage _« On verra sa plus tard ! »_. Les Filles des Sayenjins arrivèrent à la fenêtre ouverte du bureau et l'enjambèrent pour se poser.


	6. Sayenjin Story

**Voila la suite, j'ai utilisé un traducteur mais je ne suis pas sûr de la traduction, si vous en avez une meilleur, n'hésitez pas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Les Subordonnés arrivèrent. Roy se tenait derrière son bureau sur son fauteuil, avec un sourire en coin. Riza était debout derrière Lui avec son air sérieux mais le regard rempli d'interrogation. Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, ainsi que Les Frères étaient assis sur les deux canapés justes en face du bureau. Quant à La Fille de Goku, elle s'était assise sur le bureau de Mustang, qui lui fallut un regard noir d'Hawkeye, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, elle avait les jambes croisaient et un petit sourire en coin digne de Goku sur les lèvres. Quant à la Fille de Végéta, elle était à l'écart, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les bras et jambes croisées, elle n'était pas rassuré avec Les Militaires qu'elle ne connaissait pas, contrairement à Abby, qui elle était parfaitement à l'aise parmi eux _« Aucune situation ne peut l'abattre comme Son Père !… Elle arrive à se mettre à l'aise, si facilement… »_

Fuery regarda La Fille de Goku **« Alors… Euh comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?! » **Abby réfléchit a comment leur expliqué, elle souffla légèrement _« J'en ai marre !… Je réfléchi beaucoup trop, depuis que je suis dans ce monde ! »_ La Fille de Goku se retourna vers Sa Meilleur Amie, celle-ci de leurs langue paternel _**« **__**Just tell them, how you got here**__**…**____**But**____**nothing about our origined… **__**- Dis-leurs juste, comment on est arrivé ici… Mais rien sur nos origines... **__**» **_Abby haussa les épaules **« Why Not ?!... After****all****,****they****could don't anything****against****us ! **_**– Pourquoi pas ?!... **__**Après tout, ils ne pourraient rien faire contre Nous !**__**» **_La Team les regardaient abasourdis et perplexe par leurs échanges. Les Militaires se regardèrent confus en fronçant les sourcils _« Je me demande Qu'elle langue elles parlent ?!... Je ne connais pas cet accent ! » _Bra soupira doucement et hocha les épaules en regardant Sa Meilleur Amie, qui la fixait toujours. La Fille de Végéta la prévint tout de même inquiète et méfiante **« Ok !... ****Do as you wish… It's just that…. I don't have much confidence in these people… And he must still be careful ! **_**- Ok !... Fais**____**comme**____**tu**____**veux**__**...**____**C'est**____**juste**____**que**__**…. **__**Je**____**n'ai**____**pas**____**trop**____**confiance**____**en**____**ses**____**gens**__**...**____**Et**____**qu'il**____**faut**____**tout de même**____**faire**____**attention ! » **_Abby lui fit un sourire rassurant et calmement **« ****Don't worry Bra !... ****You forgot who our Dad ?!... They don't have the means to do us harm… Or even kills us !... So it's useless to panic! **_**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bra !... **__**T'as oubliée, qui sont Nos Pères ?!… Ils n'ont pas les moyens de nous faire du mal… Ni même de nous tuer… Donc ça ne sert à rien de paniqué !**_** » **Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Quant à La Team, ils étaient totalement perdus par cet échange, ils n'essayaient plus de comprendre, et n'osèrent pas posait de question. Ils virent Bra hochait la tête en signe d'approbation.

La Fille de Goku regarda La Team **« On n'est arrivé à cause de Mon Frère et celui de Bra… On vient de Paris en France !… Je suis la Fille de Songoku qui est très connu dans mon monde… Enfin de l'univers plutôt, et La Mère de Bra, qui est La Meilleur Amie de Mon Père et aussi une grande scientifique, connu de la terre entière ! » **La Team était absorbé dans son histoire, Edward croisa ses bras perplexe _« Sa m'as l'air d'être absurde ! »_ **« Dans votre Monde… Est-ce que tout le monde sais… Voler ?! » **Abby sourit et secoua la tête négativement **« Non, Il faut avoir… Un certain potentiel Que peu de personnes ont !... Enfaite il n'y a que Nos Amis de très longue date qui peuvent voler !... Et ils y sont arrivés avec de longues années d'entraînement ! »**La Fille de Goku se retourna vers Sa Meilleur Amie, qui comprit et haussa les épaules _« De toute façon… Elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête… Comme toujours ! »_ Elle regarda La Team et raconta leurs histoires sur leurs origines **« Quand je vous ai dit… Que je venais du ciel !…Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux… Ni tout à fait vrai ! » **La Team la regarda confus, Falman regarda Les Demi-Sayenjins tour à tour **« Comment ça ?! » **La Fille de Goku le regarda **« Nos Pères sont des Sayenjins !… Ils sont nées sur une Planète qui s'appelait Végéta… » **Falman la coupa doucement en haussant les cils **« La Planète Végéta ?!... S'appelait… ?! »** Abby hocha la tête **« Oui… Elle a était détruite par un Tyran qui s'appelait Freezer… Il avait peur que Les Sayenjins, se rebelle !... Mais surtout que le Sayenjin Légendaire était parmi eux ! » **Alphonse fronça les sourcils interrogatif **« Le Sayenjin légendaire ?! » **La Fille de Végéta regarda Sa Meilleur Amie, celle-ci tourna son regard sur Le Cadet Elric et son visage se ferma, ce qui surprit La Team. Abby répondit sèchement, qui surprit assez Bra, ne comprenant pas **« Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ! » **La Team se tut.

La Fille de Goku souffla doucement **« Désolé ! » **Elle inspira profondément **« Bref… Il n'eut que 8 survivants… Mon Père, Végéta, Raditz, Nappa, Tarble, Thalès, Broly et Paragus !... Végéta est le Prince des Sayenjins, et le Père de Bra ! » **La Team surprise regarda Bra, celle-ci fut mal à l'aise et se tortillait légèrement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Breda posa un doigt sur son menton **« Donc eux aussi savait voler ?! » **Les Demi-Sayenjins acquiescèrent. Mustang derrière son bureau était pensif **« Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus sur ces Sayenjins ?! » **Abby le regarda et croisa ses jambes en tailleur sur le bureau, qui lui valut un regard noir de Riza Hawkeye **« Les Sayenjins étaient un peuple de Guerrier de l'espace !… Ils écumaient l'espace pour trouver des planètes, ils les détruisaient ou tuaient ses habitants pour la revendre aux plus offrants !… C'était des êtres barbares, sans aucune pitié, ni cœur avec les peuples qu'ils devaient tuer !… Ils étaient très fier, mais avait cependant un code de l'honneur, et était très soudés entre eux !… Mais Mon Père, celui de Bra et Tarble sont les seuls encore en vie aujourd'hui ! » **La Fille de Goku se stoppa, Bra avait bien senti dans sa voix toute l'amertume qu'elle éprouvait pour ce peuple. Al, Ed et Roy l'avait aussi senti.

Havoc coupa le silence qui s'était installé **« Waouh !… Mais Toi… Tu es Une Sayenjin ?! » **Celle-ci rigola sèchement, qui fit hausser les cils à La Team Mustang **« Je suis à moitié Sayenjin !… Ma Mère est une Terrienne… Mes Frères sont aussi à moitié Sayenjin, ainsi que ceux de Bra ! » **Edward interrogateur, curieux et méfiant **« Mais d'après ce que tu nous as dit… Les Sayenjins sont des barbares, mais vous, vous êtes… ?! » **Abby s'énerva tout de suite, le coupant sèchement et durement **« On est pas comme eux ! » **La Team était abasourdis, et ne dirent plus aucun mot sous le choc de Sa soudaine Colère. A ses mots, Les yeux d'Abby était passée du Noir aux Bleu/vert, mais sa c'est passé tellement rapidement qu'ils crurent avoir eu une hallucination. Bra s'approcha et posa sa main doucement sur l'épaule de Sa Meilleur Amie. Cette dernière regarda Bra et souffla pour se calmer. Quand celle-ci sentit l'énergie de La Fille de Goku retomber aussi vite qu'elle était monté, elle reparti s'assoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre **« Mon Père a été envoyé sur Terre quand il été Bébé, car il avait une faible puissance pour la conquérir… C'était peu de temps avant que la Planète n'explose !… Il fut recueilli par Mon Arrière-grand-père Gohan, Mon Plus Grand-Frère porte son nom désormais !… Mon Père a reçu un coup sur la tête quand il était Bébé qui lui fit oublier toute son agressivité, et oublier sa mission qui concerner à tuer tous Les Habitants ! »** Abby s'arrêta, Falman la regarda curieux et interrogateur **« Et les autres qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?! » **La Demi-Sayenjin les regarda tour à tour, puis Sa Meilleur Amie qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

Elle se tourna vers La Team Mustang **« Raditz est arrivé sur Terre, pour vérifier si Mon Père avait accompli son travail !… En voyant qu'il ne voulait pas se joindre à eux, Il kidnappa Ma Mère pour obliger Mon Père à le suivre dans l'espace, mais il le tua avec l'aide d'un ami !… Raditz était le Frère Aîné de Papa !… Nappa, Lui fut tué par Végéta, car il ne lui servait plus à rien, et qu'il n'allait pas arriver à avoir sa revanche sur Freezer avec Lui ! » **La Team était choqué, Bra aussi _« Je ne connaissais pas cet Histoire ! »_ La Fille de Goku n'y fit pas attention **« Mais Végéta a beaucoup changé en étant sur terre et au contact de Mon Père et de Sa Femme Bulma, il n'est plus celui qu'il était avant !... Paragus a été tué par son fils Broly, qui Lui fut tué par Mes Frères quand ils étaient plus jeunes, cette histoire est longue et très compliqué à expliquer ! » **La Team acquiesça.

La Fille de Goku continua son récit **« Thalès était le Frère aîné de Papa et le Frère Cadet de Raditz, il fut tué par Mon Père alors qu'il voulait m'emmener avec Lui comme j'étais à Demi-Sayenjin !... Et enfin Tarble avait été envoyé sur une autre planète par Son Père qui le jugeait trop faible, il est encore en vie car c'est le Frère de Végéta et qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal, on la rencontrer quand deux frères s'en été pris à sa planète et qu'il était venu pour qu'on l'aide ! »** La Team écoutait attentivement son récit, Fuery se frotta le front et émit un sifflement de surprise **« Ca, C'est une sacrée Histoire !... On n'a du mal à y croire ! » **Abby répliqua doucement **« Oui, je n'en doute pas… Mais je vous ai tout raconté… Après que vous me croyais ou que vous ne me croyait pas, ce n'est pas mon problème ! » **La Team hocha la tête, et tous les présents était plongés dans leurs pensées.


End file.
